<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can’t fall asleep (is this a dream?) by jinxedtodeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498607">can’t fall asleep (is this a dream?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedtodeath/pseuds/jinxedtodeath'>jinxedtodeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, in illuminati dorito we trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedtodeath/pseuds/jinxedtodeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In his ongoing search for immortality, Voldemort happens upon a ritual said to summon a creature who can grant any wish. Summoned by a meatbag that can actually channel magic, there was no way Bill Cipher was going to pass this opportunity up. </p><p>The wizards probably never stood a chance.</p><p>(AU. Voldemort doesn’t know about horcruxes. Bill is never summoned by Ford. My Bill and Nightmare Realm headcannons are not cannon compliant. Dates might be shifted around to make times work.)</p><p>Inconsistent updates!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The room was dark and dank, the only light source coming from a ring of candles placed on the circumference of a circle. A cloaked figure stood on the edge of the circle, holding an ancient tome. He pulled his hood back, revealing a handsome, yet twisted face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom Riddle wanted many things. He wanted power, he wanted notoriety as Lord Voldemort, and he wanted to satiate his need to see the muggles obliterated.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could have all those things. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could get all those things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he can figure out the secret to immortality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thus is how he found himself in a dungeon, in possession of a tome on the otherworldly creatures and energy that just may be the key to all his desires. One such creature caught his eye: Bill Cipher, dream demon, All Seeing Eye, The Dealbroker, a creature with the ability to grant any wish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Triangulum, Entangulum.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He started. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Meteforis Dominus Ventium. Meteforis Venetisarium!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” As soon as he finished the chant, the room grew colder than it was before, and he felt a pressure in his head. Harsh syllables started to spill out of his lips, with a thunderclap, Everything turned grey and the flaming outline of a triangle appeared in the middle of the circle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom took an almost involuntary step back as an eye opened in the pitch black triangle, staring straight into him. The moment was quickly shattered however, when the triangle grew a set of noodle limbs and turned a nauseating lemon yellow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, what do we have here!” It shouted, voice gleeful, high pitched, and reverberating. “Name’s Bill, Bill Cipher! Were you the one who summoned me? I bet it was you, Snakey!” Tom was speechless. There was no way </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the All Seeing Eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Creature!” he snarled. “Go back to where you came from. If you cannot offer me anything, then leave!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but why would I want to do that!” It exclaimed. “Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort to all your buddies, right? That’s who you are, Snakey?” Tom’s breath caught in his throat. There was no way the creature would’ve known- unless he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the All Seeing Eye. “Coming to our senses now, are we, Snakey?” the creature snickered. “Bill Cipher at your service, kid!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Creature, do you hold the secret to immortality?” Tom demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” It replied cheerily. “Why, do you want it?” Tom growled. The callousness! The nerve of this silly looking triangle!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah, you’re funny when you’re mad!” the triangle shouted, eye curving into a smile. “But you gotta understand, Snakey, I can’t be out and about giving secrets to everyone for NOTHING, so how about a small <strong>favor</strong> return?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of favor do you speak of?” Tom growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I dunno,” the triangle contemplated, tapping one of its sides in thought. “How about… A human sacrifice? A body for your pal Bill!” It extended a hand coated with blue flame. “Waddya say!” it asked. Tom narrowed his eyes. It didn’t sound like a bad deal, as long as the creature held his end of the promise. There was nothing he could lose anyway, so he nodded slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Creature, I accept your deal.” He grasped its hand in a firm handshake, but when he tried to let go, he couldn’t. He was frozen. “What is the meaning of this!” he shouted, and the creature burst into maniacal laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, this was way too easy, Snakey!” It howled, and Tom felt a </span>
  <em>
    <span>yank. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He flew into the air, suspended and floating, but miraculously, his body was still below him, slumped over. He watched with horror as it picked itself up, and turned to look directly at him with gleaming yellow snakelike eyes. “Nice body you’ve got here, Snakey!” the creature exclaimed, its voice coming out of Tom’s mouth. “Real nice of you to give it to me!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT DID YOU DO!” Tom screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing much! I’ve just kicked your soul out of your body, no biggie!” It replied nonchalantly. Tom felt like screaming with rage, but his own body below him took a stumbling step forward, almost crashed into the ground, and righted itself. It pulled out his wand, and with a wave, replaced the circle on the floor with another different one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“STOP THIS NOW!” Tom screeched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but Snakey, I’m just fulfilling my end of the deal!” the creature admonished. It then conjured a small rubber ball, placing it inside the circle. “Horcruxes! I assume you know all about those, right Snakey?” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What?” Tom snarled. “A horcrux shoves a piece of a soul to an object! What does that have to do with anything!” The triangle let out another laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When your meatbag shuts down, only the soul that’s inside really dies! If you’ve got horcruxes, your consciousness just leaps to one of them! Betcha didn’t know that, Snakey!” Tom was mollified. The answer had been right under his nose this whole time! Before he could say anything else, he felt something tugging at him. Pulling him towards the rubber ball in the circle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT! NO!” he screamed, finally realizing what was about to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too late!” The abhorrent creature wearing his body taunted, cackling as he drew a final rune into place. “With this binding ritual, your soul’s gonna be stuck in that rubber ball for pretty much the rest of time! See ya!” Tom tried to scream, but his senses were already being torn away one by one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing he would ever hear was the high pitched cackles of a triangular dream demon. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Thanks for giving this a try. List of things you ought to know:<br/>-Inconsistent updates. I’ve got nothing else drafted; I’m writing as I go.<br/>-First AO3 work! Please forgive any technology issues!<br/>-Bill, along with the interdimensional gang of criminals and nightmares are going to be the only GF characters in this. (That tome was not the journal.) </p><p>Have fun reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. they can try to run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Lestrange Manor was a lavish place, tucked away in a forest, far from the eyes of unworthy muggles. Bellatrix strode down the pristine halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since she left Hogwarts almost ten years ago, her visits to this manor grew increasingly close to one another, until finally, an official wedding sealed her fate. She moved in permanently not long after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that her husband was bad. He was a pure-blood, after all, but her mind wouldn’t stop drifting. No matter how much time she spent with Rodolphus, she could never forget Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort, the charming half-blood who agreed with all her views and won her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t unhappy here, with the Lestranges, but she knew she would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>happier, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if only she was with Tom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s also why she almost jumped out of her seat when the house elf told her that a visitor, a certain Lord Voldemort, had come to the manor and requested her presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew about his plans for the future, or at least some part of them. Tom had told his closest friends about his dreams of eradicating the muggles by force, and that to achieve them, he was going to have to make a few preparations. Had he finally decided that it was time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost ran into the living room of manor, looking up in expectation, and there Tom was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lounging </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lor- Lord Voldemort?” she asked hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heyyy!” Tom shouted. “If it isn’t Trixy!” Bellatrix stared. Had Tom truly changed this much?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” she tried, then swallowed, gathering her wits. “It’s good to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, it’s great to see you too!” Tom said, with a voice that was uncomfortably loud. “Though I’d admit, it’d probably satisfy me more to see you with a hole in your head!” Bellatrix took a fearful step back, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord, what-” but then it struck her. This wasn’t Tom, this is an imposter! A dirty imposter using Polyjuice! She hissed and pulled out her wand. “I don’t know who you are, but-” With a snap of Tom’s fingers, her wand was sent flying out of her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s funny how dumb you are!” the imposter shouted gleefully, jumping to his feet from the couch. Bellatrix stumbled back. Wandless magic! Who was this? With another snap, blue flames roared to life around them. “Man, having a vessel that can channel part of my powers sure is great!” the imposter mused, completely disregarding Bellatrix as a threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want!” Bellatrix screamed, terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, I want you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” the imposter exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air with flair. “I’ve got big things coming! I quite like the identity I’ve stolen, and I’d prefer if no noesy fleshbags decided to investigate!” With a growl, Bellatrix leapt forward, trying to tackle the imposter to the ground, but he lazily stepped out of the way, and put a foot on her back, pressing her to the floor with surprising force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t get away with this!” Bellatrix roared as the fire closed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, that’s sweet kid, you really think anyone besides you will even bother trying to find out where little Tommy went?” the imposter laughed. “That’s really cute, but with his secret admirer gone, no one will stop me!” he broke into maniacal laughter, as Bellatrix started screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say goodbye!” he sing-songed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kryptos floated into the Fearamid through one of its many triangularly shaped openings, looking for something to do. The Nightmare Realm is vast, but after trillions of years of being stuck in it, it begins to get boring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He instantly spotted Pyronica and Keyhole in the center of the chamber, jeering at a chained up creature and quite possibly trying to torture it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up ‘Roni, Keyhole,” Kryptos greeted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KRYPTOS!” Pyronica gushed. “Long time no see!” she rushed up to hug his rhomboid shape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, nice to see you too, ‘Roni.” Kryptos laughed. “What are you guys up to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roni’s brought us demons in the Nightmare realm a treat!” Keyhole exclaimed. “That’s an inhabitant of dimension Sing2, and their screams sound like music!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Roni!” Kryptos cheered, patting her on the back. Demons, although powerful, were usually confined to the Nightmare realm, with no means to physically go anywhere else. Pyronica, however, along with a few other members of their group, is only a multidimensional convict who sought refuge with their gang of demons. Everyone still loved her though, for things like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that Kryptos’ here, let’s get the whole gang for a party!” Pyronica shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m not mistaken, everyone but Bill can make it,” Keyhole grunted, already walking away to notify everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why not?” Pyronica pouted. “Bill’s fun!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think he’s found himself a new dimension to conquer.” Kryptos reasoned. “Can’t blame him for not having time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh! That’s why!” Pyronica shouted. “Well, fine then! He’s forgiven, but the dimension better be good!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bets on how he takes it over this time!” Keyhole snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on!” Pyronica gleefully replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve already gotten his message, so I know.” Kryptos said. “But I’ll tell you if you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fair, cheater!” Pyronica giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, last time he took advantage of a dimension that was just starting to build portals for dimensional travel.” Keyhole said, counting on one of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the time before that he sweet talked a mad scientist!” Pyronica added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the time before that he simply exploited a dimension with too many alternate versions.” Keyhole finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, this is no fun, tell us already, Kryptos!” Pyronica groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.” Kryptos laughed. “The third one is closest. According to him, the dimension he’s in is part of a large system of dimensions that are all spin-offs of one ‘original’ dimension.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on?” Keyhole asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so, if he manipulates his dimension’s events to be similar to the original dimension, he can set them on a collision course, and voila, weakened dimensional fabric, Weirdmageddon.” Kryptos finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meh, sounds boring.” Pyronica complained. “That’s like… following a script, right? You’ve got to force this guy to do everything a certain way! Where’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>chaos</span>
  </em>
  <span>! The </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncertainty</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I suppose the payoff is enough. We get another dimension to play with!” Keyhole consoled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus, I’m sure Bill can find some interesting ways to make the important events match up!” Kryptos added optimistically. “He’s got creative liberties!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess.” Pyronica puffed. She then instantly brightened up again. “Alright everyone, who wants to hear some musical screams!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Keyhole cheered. Kryptos laughed. He loved his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore walked down the halls Hogwarts, heading to his office. Of course, he’s always got Transfiguration papers to grade, and today was like all others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear about the Lestranges?” a student whispered to another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tragic, isn’t it?” the other responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, almost like all others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a shock to everyone when the morning Daily Prophet came in. Instead of the usual banal happenings, the manor of the noble family of Lestrange had been burnt down with magical fire, killing Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange in the process. The news shocked the entirety of wizarding Britain, and within the day, responses were being made by anyone with an iota of power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pure-blood families have denounced the individual behind the arson, the minister’s sent out a word of reassurance, and the head of the Aurors have sworn that the culprit will be caught. Even Headmaster Dippet issued a statement promising the safety of all Hogwarts students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’ll happen again?” another student asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure hope not,” their friend responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore found himself agreeing. The world was still recovering from the reign of Grindelwald, and he wished fervently that the peace would last longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep down though, he knew that something was on the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something big was coming. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If it’s unclear, ‘this’ dimension is an AU of our HP, and without Bill, things would’ve happened differently. He’s trying to match this AU with our HP to weaken this AU’s dimensional fabric, and start Weirdmageddon. Hope that helped!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. hidden under our skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A pregnant Lily Potter walked through the streets of Diagon Alley, wrapping her cloak tighter around herself. The streets were gloomy, the shopkeepers were guarded, and everyone knew why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was due to the threat of the dark wizard Triangulum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The burning of the Lestrange Manor three years ago was only the start. Not even a week after the fact, a muggle establishment was burnt down again, by magical means. Soon, place after place was being incinerated indiscriminately, and no one was even close to finding the culprit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when the situation couldn’t have gotten worse, came the attack on the Ministry of Magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A band of about 20 wizards, all wearing nondescript masks, stormed the building, killing everyone in sight. They had no regard for their own safety, only caring to cause as much destruction as possible. Ten bodies belonging to the invaders were found in the aftermath, along with almost 50 casualties on the Ministry’s side. Only one invader was restrained and captured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The capture, as well as the identity of the wizard, was in the magical papers everywhere. Terry Park was the most normal of wizards Lily’s ever seen: Huffepuff, forgettable appearance, and a parchment pusher at the ministry. When she and James attended his public hearing, however, he was anything but normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Park was a pale and shaking mess that looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. His eyes were unfocused and staring at something that none of them could see. Most unsettling was his small smile, a smile that told everyone at the hearing that he felt no remorse at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Triangulum will destroy everything.” he said as the hearing drew to a close, freezing everyone though his voice was a whisper. “I’ve got nothing to lose.” It was clear that he believed every word, and the sentence still lurked at the edge of her nightmares, though the man who spoke them had long been Kissed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since the emergence of the Triangulum cult, the minister and the aurors have been getting overwhelmed. Attacks happened almost every other day, and the people lived in fear. Albus Dumbledore, past Transfiguration teacher and current Headmaster of Hogwarts, has stepped up and formed an organization dedicated entirely to finding Triangulum, but it still wasn’t enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t know how long she can live like this anymore, especially with the baby...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily shivered and rubbed her hands together, slipping inside a small cafe on the side of the street, the door opening with the ring of a bell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Magic Cup, can I get you anything?” the tired but friendly looking shopkeeper asked from behind the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One cup of pumpkin juice, please.” Lily told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” she said. “That’ll be five knuts.” Lily dug into her purse and pulled out five of the bronze coins, putting them onto the counter. The shopkeeper gave a tired smile and went to prepare the juice. Lily looked around. There was another man sitting at a table, wearing a long overcoat over a yellow dress vest and a black bowtie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dark times, isn’t it,” Lily greeted. The man swiveled to look at her with a pair of unnaturally gleaming eyes, making her step back in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure is getting pretty crazy,” he replied, glancing at her swollen stomach. “Wouldn’t want anything to happen to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- yes.” Lily agreed, unsettled. The man swept up from his seat, brushing himself off and inspecting his nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m off,” he chirped. “Places to go, people to see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good day.” Lily replied uncertainly. The man breezily brushed past her and went out the doorway, but just as Lily was about to turn her back to him, he spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep an eye on the little guy, will ya? It’d be tragic for it to die.” the man said with a smirk, then apparated away with a crack. Lily stared after him for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath and taking a seat at another table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the conversation was innocuous, she couldn’t help but feel a sliver of unease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill exited the Leaky Cauldron and meandered down the crowded streets of London, humming a cheery tune through his meat suit’s thin little mouth. He’s tried to eat food by shoving it into his eye(s) no less than four times now, and he has to say, maintaining a human body was </span>
  <em>
    <span>complicated. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Between managing a cult (people these days, all you need to do is torture and give them visions of the apocalypse before they’re swearing their allegiance!) and engineering the destruction of this dimension by keeping an eye on the unborn fetus of one Harry Potter, there wasn’t a lot of time left over for anything else, so he has to enjoy downtime while he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped to appraise a street sign sitting with a great view over the heads of the crowd, then scritched a barely visible image of himself onto it. He blinked the new eye open, feeling as it joined his trillions of peepholes. He turned to the Leaky Cauldron again to watch it with three eyes, allowing himself a satisfied smirk before continuing on his way, relegating his newest eye to watch it while he wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned onto another street, absentmindedly straightening his bowtie. Man, Tommy’s fashion sense was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The guy had closet upon closet of identical black robes. Hell, Bill was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>triangle, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and even he knew that aesthetic is important. Snakey should’ve been thanking him for the new digs and bleached blonde hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What wouldn’t I give for some good ol’ time punch with the gang right now,” Bill sighed to himself. Undercover planning was necessary, but also </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring as fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was already itching to crack jokes and jibe at the meaningless nature of human existence.</span>
  <em>
    <span> You know what I need? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought suddenly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arson! Great idea, Bill. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No problem, Bill. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He started looking at all the buildings, trying to decide which one was going to be burnt down today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eeeny, meeny, miny… ah, what the hell.” he snickered, before snapping his fingers and feeling sparks of flame spring to life in all of the buildings. He drew another eye on a tree, fully intending to tune in later. Murder as catharsis sure is great!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gosh, I always drive myself insane trying to write Bill. His character is very complex. Please tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ashes, ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius cut through the air on his motorcycle, heading towards Godric Hollow as fast as he could possibly go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, please!” he whispered to himself desperately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the past year, The Order of the Phoenix has been trying tirelessly to combat Triangulum’s cult, and searching for Triangulum himself. In an alliance with the ministry Aurors, all of them contribute to making the citizens feel safe, but more and more are joining Triangulum, and all of them know that unless Triangulum himself is struck down, his cult will continue growing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, came the prophecy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily and James, along with the Longbottoms, were immediately sought after, given hiding spots, and told to choose their Secret Keepers. Sirius growled. They chose Peter as the Secret Keeper, and were as careful as they possibly could’ve been, so why the hell did he just get a distress signal? What the hell did Peter do!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Godric Hollow came into view, and Sirius was going too fast to land safely. He maneuvered the motorcycle to land with a skid, buckling him off. He almost landed on his feet, but stumbled and pitched forward before regaining his balance and looking around. His heart sank when he saw the plumes of smoke rising in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no…” he muttered in denial. “Please no…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SIRIUS!” a voice bellowed out, and Sirius turned his desolate gaze towards it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hagrid?” he asked, voice trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M sorry Sirius, I heard the signal an’ came as fast as I could, but James an’ Lily were gone.” Hagrid whispered, voice devastated. Sirius broke down into dry sobs, while Hagrid hugged him, rubbing his back. “Sirius, look on teh bright side, I’ve got baby Harry.” Sirius gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have?” he exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Ere he is,” Hagrid said, pulling out a small and quiet bundle from the folds of his coat. “Got ‘em on orders from Dumbledore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank god you’re still alive, Harry.” Sirius breathed, watching the sleeping infant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get back teh Dumbledore,” Hagrid muttered. “Tell ‘im what happened, and get in touch with Pettigrew.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can take my bike,” Sirius responded. “Maybe I should’ve became the Secret Keeper after all, Hagrid. Who knows what Peter did…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, don’t go blamin’ yerself now,” Hagrid comforted. “You pitched the idea teh have Pettigrew as Secret Keeper, but ‘tis that bastard Triangulum who killed them, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hagrid,” Sirius said sadly, then composed himself. “Alright, let’s head to Dumbledore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them noticed the mirth filled yellow eyes watching them from within the shade of the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amelia Bones purposefully into the reception room of St. Mungo’s, stopping at the reception desk. There were two witches at the desk, both of whom looked up in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement,” Amelia stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” one of the witches said, then stood up. “We’ve been expecting you, ma’am. I’ll lead you to-” she shuddered. “-his room.” Amelia nodded curtly, and followed the witch down the halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew fully well why the witch shuddered- they were visiting the body of dark wizard Triangulum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the ministry was alerted to the attack in Godric Hollow, aurors were immediately sent to secure the property and search the house for remaining evidence. While the entire nation was celebrating the defeat of Triangulum, the bodies of James and Lily Potter were recovered, along with a third. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who it belonged to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The body was relocated to St. Mungo’s to be potentially identified, and the ministry’s sent her as the representative to watch the proceedings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They soon arrived at the correct room, and after shooting another look at her, the witch gently pushed it open. In the room were three healers, along with a covered object lying on a bed. Amelia glared at it with contempt, and the witch leading her nodded to everyone else in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you to it,” she said, then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. The healers looked at each other, nodding, then unveiled the body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amelia gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The body might as well be a charred log. It was completely black, bits of skin already flaking off. She could barely even make out the silhouette of a person, much less details of their… pretty much anything. She couldn’t even tell whether it was a man or woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is…” she started, reeling in shock. Yes, she knew the body was retrieved from a fire, but she didn’t know it would be this damaged! “Is there enough to make a proper identification?” she asked. The healers bowed their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly not,” one of them said gravely. “Our identification spells need a magical signature to latch on to, if we want a name, and as you know, dead bodies don’t give off signatures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any other method requires at least a bit of the body intact.” another said. “And this body is too burnt to be of any use.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re still trying an assortment of methods, but know that we’ll most likely not get any good results.” The third finished. Amelia took a deep breath, gritting her teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The people want a face to put to the criminal.” she started, spitting the last word. “They want closure, so please, try your best, for all of our sakes.” The healers nodded at her with respect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” one said, and Amelia nodded back at him, before exiting the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she did, she clenched her fists so hard they turned white, and took a huge breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t only the people who wanted a face, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> who also wanted a face, the face of the one who murdered her husband. Over the course of his reign, Triangulum’s became omnipresent. No matter where you were, you couldn’t be safe from him, or his band of loyal and insane followers. He became a force of nature, unable to be touched, never mind stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though she was on official business on behalf of the ministry, Amelia knows that she really visited because she wanted to prove to herself that Triangulum was like every other dirty criminal: terrible, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>human. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All she got, however, was a taunting pile of ash, and an unshakable feeling that Triangulum got the last laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Bill watched the proceedings from the eye he drew on the fake body, laughing his ass off.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Went back and edited the chapters. Anyway, enjoy the new one! (Just imagine that Bill conjured the body.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. interlude- always watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-1981-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a crude drawing, an eye inside a triangle, drawn on the Minister of Magic’s office wall. It was so lightly drawn that no one had noticed it, so it continued its existence undisturbed. It was stationed directly behind the minister’s desk, able to see the faces of anyone who visited, along with anything that happened to be on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Minister Bagnold?” A young secretary asked, sticking her head through the office door. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, dear?.” the harried minister replied. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just thought you ought to know, the last of the Triangulum cult is being rounded up. We’ve got a few more of them awaiting a trial.” the secretary told him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s fantastic news!” the minister exclaimed. “Do you have their names?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes indeed! In fact, I’ve come to deliver them.” the secretary beamed, slipping a single sheet of parchment onto the desk. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, dear. You may go now.” the minister dismissed, and the secretary exited. The minister took the parchment, eyes scanning the inked names. There were 10 in total, including </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter Pettigrew </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucius Malfoy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The minister shook her head sadly. These people weren’t getting fair trials. The citizens needed reassurance that Triangulum was truly gone, and so there was only one fate that awaited the cultists.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She inked the words </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Dementor’s Kiss,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>on the parchment, and circled it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-1983-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another eye, stationed on a lamppost, looked out over the burnt remains of a building. Several construction machines and a construction crew was already on the site, erecting something new in its place. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A short witch in a drab robe walked up to the marking, even kneeling to get on its level. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Another one!” she muttered to herself. “Why are these markings at every place You-know-who burnt down?” She took a parchment map and made another mark on it. “Nine places… this is no coincidence, but who would go out of their way to do it? No teenager would travel all over the country, and the ministry would’ve surely said something-” her eyes widened. “Unless it was Triangulum themself! But why?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as she spoke these words, there was a swirl of black and yellow behind her, revealing a snappily dressed individual in a bowtie, yellow dress vest, and black robe. The bold man strutted up to the witch, dangling an arm over her shoulder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey there, Gertrude!” he cheerily said in an uncomfortably loud voice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-how do you know my name?” the witch stuttered, not knowing what to make of the situation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I know more than your mortal mind will ever comprehend!” the man replied, tapping her forehead playfully. “But ya see, I can’t just </span>
  </em>
  <span>let </span>
  <em>
    <span>you tell everyone I’ve been leaving my eyes everywhere, so you’re gonna have to die.” With a flash of silver, a bloodied knife was in the stranger’s hand, and Gertrude was clutching at a red line on her throat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t be an all seeing eye if everyone avoids my gaze, can I?” the stranger snarked, before Gertrude collapsed to the ground, lifeless.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-1987-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a ring of birch trees sitting in the forest. They were covered with eye-shaped marks, staring forward. They watched each other soundlessly, forming a ring of judgement. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A wizard stepped into the ring, shaking. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s been six years.” he whispered. “Six years since you ruined my life, then vanished. I live in fear every day of the aurors coming for me, and I live in fear every day of you coming to find me.” The eyes seemed to bore into him, seeing through his soul. He shook his head, trembling hands reaching for his wand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not coming back.” the wizard tried to tell himself. “You’re gone. You’ve been killed.” The eyes didn’t respond, silently mocking him. “YOU’RE GONE!” the wizard screamed. He fell down on his knees, breaking into dry sobs. “You’re not coming back! Harry Potter killed you!” He held his wand up, pointing it at the trees.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not afraid of you anymore!” he screeched. “I’m burning these trees down! I’m doing it!” With these words, the atmosphere shifted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It turned from lighthearted and mocking to grave and cold, which was like a slap to the wizard’s face. He gasped and groveled again. The eyes burnt into his skin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’M SORRY!” he howled, head bowed so low it touched the ground. “I swear I won’t burn down the sacred trees, I swear I won’t!” The atmosphere relaxed again, and the wizard took a few calming breaths. He curled up into the fetal position, rocking back and forth. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” he sobbed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-1991-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An eye blinked open in an office. It was newly made and stationed on a wall, looking out over a cluttered desk. On one side of the desk was an old Merlin-esque wizard with a long beard, while on the other, was a man with a bow tie and a yellow dress vest. They seemed to be settling in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, Mr. Cipher,” the wizard said warmly. “Would you like to have some tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I couldn’t ask that of you, Prof!” Bill replied in an excited tone. “I’m only here for the job inquiry, there’s no need for me to impede!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do seem very enthusiastic about this opportunity, Mr. Cipher.” Dumbledore stated curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, shucks!” Bill exclaimed, waving his hand. “Teaching’s my dream job! I’ve always admired my teachers in America, ya know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s so I can keep an eye on the dimensional events! That school is a hotspot!” Bill told Hectorgon, downing his time punch in one gulp. “What better way is there to infiltrate a school than to become a teacher there?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m still not seeing it.” Hectorgon told the rest of the gang. “You won’t last a day as a teacher.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>“Y-yeah!” Teeth clattered. “Bets on how l-long it takes for him to go on a murder spree!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, you slay me, guys!” Bill cackled, tossing his margarita glass at Teeth. “Anyway, this isn’t a regular school, this is a school with no regards towards student safety! I’ll be fine!” Everyone laughed and clinked their glasses together. Suddenly, Pyronica burst in through the entrance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“HEY GUYS! Look what I have!” she cheered, brandishing a crate labeled nightmare fuel. “I’ve got some A-grade nightmare fuel! This is the multiverse’s finest hallucinogenic drug, yaknow!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y-yeah Roni!” Teeth cheered, prompting all the demons gathered to start cheering. Kryptos clapped Roni on the back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is why you’re the best!” he sighed, pulling out a packet from the crate. Roni giggled and slapped him back. “Hey Bill!” Kryptos called. “You want some?” When he looked at Bill, however, the triangle’s eye was curved in a conniving smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Guys, I think I’ve got the perfect first lesson plan!” he announced. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mr. Cipher, I’m happy to say that you seem like a very qualified teacher who’ll be sure to put the safety of our students first.” Dumbledore said, pulling out a few sheets of paper, and smiled at Bill. “Your background checks seem adequate, and we’ll be welcoming you on board as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here at Hogwarts this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s phenomenal!” Bill exclaimed, getting up from his chair and shaking Dumbledore’s hand. “Thank you very much, Prof, I’ll make sure to do my best!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for any potential mood whiplash in this one. I’m also sorry to say that there won’t be another update for a few weeks. I want to draft the entirety of the first year before I start posting it. Again, sorry! I hope Bill Cipher as a Hogwarts teacher won’t disappoint! (yes, there will be psychedelics.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ripples from the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>11 year old Harry Potter was moping in his cupboard, thinking about the new school he’s going to attend once summer is over. This morning, he once again got the smallest portion of breakfast, and had shut himself in the cupboard so he could stay out of sight and hopefully not incite any more anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to read one of the books he’d squirreled away when someone started loudly banging  on the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm getting the door!” Petunia trilled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s strange, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t know we were expecting visitors. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sneakily exited the cupboard, trying to see if he knew the person at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Petunia asked, opening the door. Standing at the door was a sunken-faced man with matted hair. There was silence as both people stared at each other with disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Dursley?” the man asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here! Get out!” Petunia hissed, trying to shove the door closed, only for the man to hold it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind, I’m here to see Harry Potter.” the man told her obstinately. Harry froze. Why was this strange man asking to see him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what right do you have to do that!” Petunia shrieked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m his godfather! I’d like to think that I can visit my godson!” the man growled back. </span>
</p><p><span>Harry was shocked. </span><em><span>My godfather? I didn’t know I had a godfather! </span></em><span>He thought.</span> <span>It was then that the man peaked over Petunia’s shoulder to see Harry looking in on the conversation. “Oh, look!” he said, delighted. “There he is!” Petunia wildly swung around with a squawk, staring at Harry with wild eyes. </span></p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, sir, are you really my godfather?” Harry asked in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” the man said, holding up some documents in his hand. “My name is Sirius Black, and I was your late father’s friend. I’m sorry for not contacting you sooner, but I lead a dangerous life in the wizarding world, and we thought that it was best for you to be left in the custody of your aunt and uncle until you’ve gone to Hogwarts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Harry asked in confusion. “Wizards? Hogwarts?” Sirius suddenly went still, and turned to Petunia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did tell him everything he needed to know, right?” he asked, suspicious. Petunia, who’d been deathly pale and silent during the whole conversation, exploded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TELL HIM?” she screeched. “Why would I want him to get mixed up with the likes of you freaks! He’s better off without any of that riff-raff!” Sirius stared at her with disbelief and unbridled rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IT’S HIS BIRTHRIGHT!” Sirius shouted back, furious. “Does he even know how his parents died? Does he know that he’s a hero, a savior?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… what? My parents died in a car crash, right?” Harry asked tentatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A CAR CRASH?” Sirius thundered, rounding on Petunia, who flinched back. “YOU-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Mr. Black, I’m sorry, but I’m still in the dark here!” Harry shouted. Sirius looked at Harry, and all his anger seemed to melt off his face. He took a deep breath, composing himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’ve forgotten to explain.” he admitted, taking another deep breath. “You’re a wizard, Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, Harry Potter’s entire life changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron Weasley pushed his trunk into the overhead space of the train compartment, and relaxed in the nice seat. He was staring apathetically out the window, looking at all the other students waving tearful goodbyes. The landscape was already starting to move past the window and blur. The compartment door suddenly slid open again, revealing a boy with curly brown hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sit in here?” he asked, voice hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Ron answered, scooting over to make room for the new boy, who also put his trunk in the overhead space, and sat down at the offered seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting me sit here, honestly.” the boy exclaimed. “I don’t know what those other guys’ problem was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well.” Ron said, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s just how some people are.” There was an awkward silence as the two boys seized each other up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, so far, it’s been nice to meet you,” Ron started, extending a tentative hand towards the boy. “Ron.” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry.” Harry returned, shaking the hand. There was another silence, and Ron tried to think of a good conversation topic. “So, what do you think we’ll do at Hogwarts? I’ve got five brothers and none of them will tell me anything.” he tried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my godfather told me that Hogwarts will be great!” Harry said. “Making new friends, learning magic… I’m still trying to get my head wrapped around how magic exists!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why… oh, are you muggleborn?” Ron questioned. Harry narrowed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halfblood. Why, is that a problem?” he asked with a hint of hostility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, it’s fine!” Ron hurriedly said, backtracking. “I was just curious! Just because you’re a halfblood doesn’t mean you’re… not a good wizard or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Harry said, blinking. “Well, sorry for that, didn’t mean to assume.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Ron said, waving off the apology. “Me and my family never really understood the blood purists anyway. I don’t think a lot of people do.” Harry scrunched his brows together in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My godfather told me that the idea is still around, but no one wants to raise a stink about it because they’re afraid of being treated like another Triangulum.” Ron gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you said his name!” he squeaked. Harry’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” he squeaked back. “It’s just, you know, I never knew why you shouldn’t until a few weeks ago, and it’s difficult to remember when my godfather says it all the time…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your godfather says it </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the time?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ron squeaked again. “He must be really brave!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess?” Harry said, shrugging helplessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation continued as the two new friends talked about anything and everything that came to mind. Harry, as Ron learnt, was raised with muggles until his 11th birthday, when his wizard godfather came along and took him in for the rest of the summer. When Ron asked about Harry’s parents, he just avoided the question, so Ron didn’t ask again. Around noon, both of them were getting hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, I’ve got sandwiches in my trunk.” Ron told Harry. “Do you want some? My mum always packs way too much for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I couldn’t, it’s your food!” Harry said, holding his hands up and shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron was just about to say something else when the compartment door slid open. A lady stuck her head inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You boys want anything off the snack cart?” she asked. Ron and Harry both looked at each other in bemusement then excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have a little bit of everything, please!” Harry said enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the snack trolley’s visit, both Harry and Ron snacked on the assortment of food while talking about anything that came to mind. They were looking through their chocolate frog cards when the compartment door slid open once again, revealing a platinum blond boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for the interruption, but can I sit in here?” he asked curtly, toting his trunk behind him. Harry was just about to answer in the affirmative when Ron gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You certainly can’t!” Ron snapped at the boy. “Go find someplace else to sit!” the boy just grit his teeth slammed the door shut again. Harry gaped at Ron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that for!?” he demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, that was a Malfoy!” Ron hissed back. “My dad goes on and on about them- the head of the family was a You-Know-Who cultist, and when they searched the Malfoy Manor, they found rooms filled with dark artifacts! I’d say the lot of them are bad apples!” Harry stared at him a bit more, then got up from his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever he is, he doesn’t deserve to get treated like that by everyone!” he retorted. “I’m going after him!” Ron’s eyes widened as Harry hastily pushed open the door and ran after Malfoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Harry shouted, making the blond boy down the train look at him in alarm. “I’m really sorry about my friend, but you can sit with us if you’d like.” The blond boy let out a small self-deprecating chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to pity me. I’ll go find somewhere else.” he muttered. Harry noticed the tears glistening at the corner of his eye, and took a sharp intake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, really, it’s fine!” Harry insisted. “I’ll try to talk some sense into my friend, and if he doesn’t listen, we’ll find another compartment together!” The blond boy looked at him hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d do that for me?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Of course!” Harry responded. He then extended a hand, like Ron did for him. “I’m Harry.” The blond boy looked at him with genuine surprise and happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Draco.” he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked back to the compartment, entering as Ron anxiously stared at them. There was a tense silence as Draco shoved his trunk into the overhead department, and Ron glared at Draco again for good measure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he even done to you?” Harry hissed at Ron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a Malfoy!” Ron hissed back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My old man’s six feet under and somehow still ruining my life.” Draco sighed despondently, prompting a surprised snort from Ron. Harry laughed and nudged Draco playfully in the arm. Ron quickly realized that he just laughed at one of Draco’s jokes, and set his jaw tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come one, Ron!” Harry prompted again. “Just give Draco a chance!” Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco before finally sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but only because you said so.” he told Harry petulantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes later, all three of them were laughing and cracking jokes together. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess he really wasn’t all that bad, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ron thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train ride to Hogwarts passed in relative peace for Neville Longbottom- before he knew it, it was already time to get off the train. Everyone had gasped and gaped at the towering Hogwarts castle: no matter how much you hear about it, it still doesn’t compare to the real thing! The boat ride across the lake was harrowing, with the constant threat of a giant squid, but everyone made it with no incidents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hagrid opened the gates to the first years, everyone was led into a chamber, where they met the stern looking Professor McGonagall, who informed the group of the upcoming Sorting Ceremony and start-of-the-year banquet. When they were finally allowed into the Grand Hall, everyone gaped even more- a magnificent ceiling, charmed to look like the sky, and floating candles to light up the entire place- everything was dazzling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville then suddenly realised that everyone’s attention was focused on them, the scraggly group of first years. He immediately shied into himself like a turtle, watching everything around him with a guarded eye. At the head of the grand hall sat who he assumed to be teachers, and all around him sat older students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In no time at all, the Sorting Ceremony had already commenced, starting with the hat’s song, and slowly working through all the first years. One Hermione Granger was sorted into Ravenclaw, and one Draco Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor. He himself was sorted into Hufflepuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter, Harry!” McGonagall called out, causing a ripple of whispers to erupt through all the tables. Neville did a double take. Harry Potter himself was in his year! He strained his neck to try to see exactly what Harry Potter looked like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, is that the scar?” a person whispered next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so!” he replied, starstruck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Unbeknownst to Neville, Ron and Draco were staring at each other from across the hall, twin expressions of shock on their faces.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Gryffindor table burst into cheers when Harry Potter was sorted there, and Neville couldn’t help but let out a sigh of disappointment, as with many other of his new housemates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorting ended with Zabini, Blase, and Headmaster Dumbledore called everyone to order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome and welcome back!” He greeted them all enthusiastically. “Before you tuck in, I would like to say one thing. Professor Dada, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, has retired this year, and Professor Bill Cipher will be taking the role.” At this, a very strangely dressed wizard stood up at the teacher’s table, giving all of them a wave. Neville could already hear the excited whispering of the girls, and he rolled his eyes, seeing a few boys do so as well. “Now, let the feast begin!” Dumbledore finished, making the whole hall burst into noise and chatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell us you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry Potter!” Ron whispered hysterically. Draco looked like he was about to puke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t think I needed to!” Harry replied, shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. “I didn’t want you guys to start treating me differently just because I’m famous or something like that.” He continued, voice muffled. Ron was still opening and closing his mouth like a fish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sister has a crush on you!” he managed, then slapped a hand over his mouth. “I’m sorry!” he panicked. Harry blushed a deep red and dug deeper into his potatoes. Draco still looked a bit green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were my childhood hero!” he whispered, looking at Harry with stars in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, this is why I didn’t want to say anything!” Harry said, disgruntled. “I’m just another 11 year old boy, I can’t deal with…” he waved his arms around. “All this fame!” This finally seemed to get through the other two’s heads. Ron slung his arm around Harry’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if it’s really bothering you, I’ll stop!” Ron placated. Draco quickly bobbed his head, still shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Harry asked, hopeful. “We’re still friends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still friends!” Ron and Draco said together, then looked at each other, bursting into laughter. Harry let out another chuckle, watching his newfound friends’ antics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill Cipher narrowed his eyes at the trio below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the closest he could’ve gotten, but it would do. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’M SO SORRY. The pacing is really off, and there’s no Bill, but I’m too burnt out to fix it. Have what I’ve got. I promise there will be more Bill soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. there is no future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>alternatively named: how to drug children without them realizing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t wait for this!” Ron whispered excitedly to Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too!” Harry whispered back. Both of them practically bouncing in their seats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that exciting,” Draco deadpanned. “I don’t get why everyone is so hung up over it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been nearly a week since the start of classes at Hogwarts, and the first years were finally going to experience their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Everyone was excited in a way Harry could compare to his classmates in muggle school being excited for science class; there was something about it that was inherently </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumors of the class have also been scarce. Ron told Harry that when he asked his brother Percy, Percy told him that it was just something you had to experience; no explanation would do it justice. His words seemed to only heighten Ron’s anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them were sitting in adjacent seats. Just when Harry thought that nothing could possibly dampen his mood, a shrill and grating voice sounded from the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it isn’t Malfoy with his famous friends,” Pansy Parkinson scoffed. The whole room seemed to quiet and tense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco was a bit of an… anomaly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucian Malfoy was well known and respectable. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>important. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s why, when it came to light that he was a Triangulum cultist, everyone instantly knew. The press was a beast, grabbing every tidbit of information about him and throwing it out into a ravenous crowd. At age two, everyone knew who Draco Malfoy was, and hated him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact he’s become friends with </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry Potter, however… No one knew what to think, and no one wanted to mess with The Boy Who Lived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except Parkinson, of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Parkinson, come on, just leave us be!” Harry sighed, frustrated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I, huh?” she asked aggressively. “No good scum.” she spat at Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I ever do to you?” Draco asked loudly, making everyone wince. Parkinson whirled around, striding to Draco and bending down to look him in the eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your dad was with You-Know-Who!” she hissed. “And you deserve a Dementor’s Kiss, just like him!” The whole class gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, Pansy!” one of the Slytherins said. “That’s a bit much, innit?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you don’t talk about stuff like that!” Ron growled, looking like he was about to start pulling punches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really!” she shrieked. “It’s exactly what he deserves!” Ron looked about to pounce on her when a loud and energetic voice from the door suddenly cut through the tension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, WOAH, guys!” Professor Cipher shouted, practically skipping into the class. “Who started the party without me!” he asked mischievously, hoisting himself onto the edge of his desk and crossing his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole class tried to process the sight before them, but they weren’t given any reprise, for Professor Cipher was incapable of standing still. He leapt to his feet again, spreading his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome, to Defense Against the Dark Arts!” he exclaimed, looking around. The class was completely silent, still shocked at the attitude of the professor. He seemed unperturbed. “Anyway, I hope you guys have seven years of fun! I assure you, I’m the friendliest, and you’ve got nothing to worry about! How about let’s get started!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This professor’s weird.” Harry whispered to Draco, who nodded in agreement. Cipher bent below his desk and pulled up a medium sized cardboard box, prompting more puzzled glances. He then spilt the contents of the box, a bunch of packets filled with liquid, onto the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, everyone come up here and take one!” Cipher chirped. All the students unsurely looked at each other, then all walked towards the desk, a low murmur rising. Cipher stood to the side, looking at them all with an uncomfortably wide grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After everyone had grabbed one, Cipher gave them an expectant look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sir, what are we supposed to do with these?” Harry asked unsurely. The professor sighed in annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink it!” he exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what?” Harry stuttered. This isn’t Potions, right? Other students were looking at each other in bemusement, echoing the confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya heard me the first time, Curls!” Cipher answered. “Take the liquid, and drink it!” Harry, blushing at having been called “Curls”, popped open the small bag and poured a bit of it in his mouth. Several other students followed Harry’s example. The professor gave them an unimpressed look. “No, all of it!” he said, rolling his eyes, and it was only then did the students listen. After all the students did it, the professor gave them a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright guys, now take your books and flip to page 30!” The students looked at each other, even more confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor, why did you have us drink that potion just then?” a confused student asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeesh, no need to be impatient, you’ll see soon!” he promised with a crooked grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>20 minutes into the lecture, Harry began to feel strange. The lecture itself was unremarkable- it was about some sort of dangerous creature, the boggart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chair he’s sitting on feels like putty. He giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was soft and warm, and all the colors were bright. He briefly wondered if it was the potion that did this, but the colors were too bright, and everyone looked like comic book characters. He turned the page of his textbook. God, he’s been here for at least ten hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The textbook he was staring at seemed to warp and convulse, spitting out black ink and covering the front of his robes. He didn’t mind, though, it was sticky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a loud crash as someone fell out of their chair, and Harry screamed because they had the face of an insect. The compound eyes bulged out of their face, and Harry could see himself a million times. He screamed again and stood up, stumbling backwards into something and suddenly feeling very scared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What stood behind him was a big snake. Its eye sockets were stuffed with shards of shattered glass, and it was bleeding ink. The ink covered the floors, and Harry threw himself back, only to land in a pool of bubbles. The bubbles were hard, and they were screaming something high pitched and incoherent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry curled into a ball, submerging himself in the boiling ink and covered his ears, trying to scream over all the noise. He was so scared. He wasn’t in Hogwarts anymore, he was in jail! He’s been taken to jail for spilling ink and now he was going to be here forever, with all the ink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People with no heads loomed over him, edges wavering and forms just barely holding together. They shouted and screeched at him, telling him about the ink. The people then turned into bubbles, and the bubbles shattered into iridescent shards and covered him head to toe. He was so scared- bombs were going off in the distance and his bones are going to melt from the heat-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry took a deep shuddering breath and looked around. He was curled up on the floor. Desks were overturned, and other students were waking from what he assumed to be the same stupor he just snapped out of. He stood up, knees shaking, and saw Professor Cipher perched on his desk, wand out, trying not to double over from laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, guys!” he started, barely managing to speak over his laughter. “How was that!” Harry opened his mouth a few times, gaping like a fish. He was shaking all over, and to his right, he saw Draco trying and failing to get to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was amazing!” a student proclaimed, and Harry let out an indignant squawk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was terrifying!” he protested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Ron asked, confused. “That just made all the colors really strange.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, everyone, it’s a, ah, potion of my own design!” Cipher yelled, finally quenching his laughter. Everyone’s focus snapped back to him. “Everyone sees different things, and it’s supposed to be advice for your future!” A long ‘ohhh’ echoed through the class. Ron leaned over to Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you suppose a bunch of colors mean?” he asked excitedly, to which Harry responded with a hapless shrug, still reeling from the fear he’d felt. Draco tried to get back onto his feet, but only stumbled again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Professor Cipher continued. “Watching that was hilarious! You’re all dismissed!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Harry muttered, as disoriented students began to head out the class, excitedly chattering about their future. Harry’s head snapped to the clock. True to the professor’s word, class was over! “Must be a side effect...” he mused, going over to help Draco up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what did you see, Draco?” Ron asked, helping him to his feet. Draco only shook his head and let a few choked gasps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I was in jail because I spilled ink.” Harry laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Draco shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but I really don’t want to talk about it.” he said, still shaking. Ron and Harry glanced at each other and shrugged. They let the topic drop, and walked on to the next class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred and George Weasley snuck down the halls of Hogwarts in the dead of night, Marauder’s Map in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His office is right around this corner, there shouldn’t be trouble.” Fred whispered. George nodded, smiling mischievously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new Professor Cipher has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the rage recently. First of all, all the girls loved him. In fact, the twins have heard that the hottest topic in Hogwarts female student body at the moment is how he gets his hair to be such a perfect golden blonde. Second, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>loves strange things. Third, and most importantly, there’s that strange potion. It’s been 5 days since they had it, and people were already clamoring for more. Fred and George, priding themselves on being the head of the student body black market, absolutely needed to know everything about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that his door over there?” George whisper-shouted to Fred. Fred nodded, and they both crept up to the door and simultaneously took out their See-Through Goggles, pressing them to the door in excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was disappointingly barren, almost untouched with personal artifacts. There was a towering stack of papers on the desk, as to be expected of a teacher, and the most interesting feature of the room was the modified chair that Professor Cipher was sitting on. The twins looked at each other with raised brows, and turned back to watch some more. The professor suddenly sent his chair spinning and gliding across the floor, letting out a whoop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen a chair do that!” Fred whispered to George. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! What kind of charms do you think he used?” George whispered back. There was a loud crash from inside the office, and both twins instantly peeked inside again to see what happened. The professor had fallen out of his wildly spinning chair and was currently sprawled on the floor, giggling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could do this all day!” he exclaimed, pumping his fists into the air and standing up again. Fred and George were desperately trying to muffle their own laughter. The professor sat in the chair again, reclining back. He pulled his wand out of his pocket, inspecting it. The twins looked at each other, silently trying to guess what he was going to do next, before resuming their espionage. Cipher was still inspecting his wand, and Fred was about to whisper something again when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>plunged it into his own eye. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the-” Fred whispered before George slapped a hand over his mouth. They watched as Professor Cipher repeatedly plunged the wand into his eye, letting out crazed giggles as the eyeball was reduced to red paste, gore dripping down his face. He dug his fingers into the socket, pulling and gouging until his hand was covered with blood. Fred gagged, and George looked on with forbid fascination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, this is such a buffet tray of fun!” Cipher whooped, twirling and slinging the eyeball matter everywhere. He dug his fingers into his arms and raked red lines onto them, raking and raking again until his arms were a raw red mess. He then threw his red hands against the wall hard enough to completely break his wrists, making a sick </span>
  <em>
    <span>crunch. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cipher then turned and stared through the door,</span>
  <em>
    <span> right at them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys wanna try this too?” he asked cheerily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence as the twins processed the sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred and George instantly took off running, not caring how much noise they were making. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What.” George said, voice shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THE HELL?” Fred shrieked. They spotted an open door and both ducked inside, trying to catch their breath after their mad dash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did we lose him?” George asked, face white as a sheet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you did!” a rebervating voice announced. The twins both jumped about a feet high as Professor Cipher stuck his mutilated face through the doorway. He then snapped his fingers, instantly fixing his eye and broken wrist. “Boys!” he drawled, spreading his arms wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what do you want!” Fred stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sharp, aren't cha!” Cipher remarked, smiling widely. “Ya see, I don’t like eavesdroppers, so how about in exchange for me not </span>
  <b>killing you here and now</b>
  <span>, you guys don’t tattle on me, and become my errand boys for a while! Whaddya say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-alright!” George squeaked, raising his hands in a surrendering gesture and backing away. “Please let us go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so fast!” Cipher exclaimed, making both of them flinch. He extended a hand. “One of you has to shake on it!” Fred and George looked at each other in disbelief, and Cipher shot them a ‘go on’ glance. Fred tentatively extended his hand, shaking Cipher’s offered hand. He felt a chill run down his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IT’S A DEAL!” Cipher shouted, eyes alight with glee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the Forbidden Forest, a crowd of centaurs gathered, all fidgety and afraid. Bane trotted to the center of their circle, stomping his hooves for emphasis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Order!” he called. The clamor died down as all the centaurs looked at Bane. Bane bowed his head. “We, the tribe of Favonius, acknowledge the tribes of Luft and Norden.” Two other centaurs, Yune and Xing, both leaders of their tribe, made their way to the center. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, tribe of Favonius.” Yune started. “There is no time for pleasantries. Our three tribes meet here today to discuss the event being foretold in the stars.” There was a murmur of discontent as the centaurs whispered to each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Never in the history of our species-”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It will lay ruin to all-”</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>“The stars have never been wrong, we have to do something-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SILENCE!” Yune roared, stomping her hooves. Once everyone quieted, she continued. “Though our three tribes rarely meet, the stars have very recently foretold a dire event that if not stopped, will destroy everything. I’m sure this does not come as a surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have, however, consulted our written records.” Bane continued, taking over for Yune. “Traces of this event in the stars have prevailed for almost 20 years.” There was a shocked gasp. Many centaurs looked at each other in shock. How had they not foreseen this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As Bane makes clear, we cannot let this fester.” Xing concluded. “Something needs to be done, or we risk our entire world.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what shall we do about it?” one centaur called out. “What can we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Us three tribe leaders have been in correspondence, and we have tirelessly tried to decipher what the stars can tell us.” Yune called out. “We have determined that the epicenter of destruction will be near these forests.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is why we have convened here; to plan an attack so we can attempt to destroy who or what is causing this.” Bane finished.  There was another shocked gasp, all the centaurs muttering in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What of the foals!” one female called out. There was silence. Yune narrowed her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The foals are a necessary sacrifice.” she bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>On the edge of the crowd, stood a birch tree. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you look closely, its eyes are almost curved into smiles. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait, guys. Life has been pretty busy, and my friend introduced me to a time consuming video game.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>